Bongiurno & Ciao from Sicily
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: Sicily - an island at the toe of the Italian boot, filled with culture and art and such. Now, meet the representation of Sicily - Veneziano's "darling" older sister, with a sassy, never-take-no-for-an-answer attitude. She's now excepting letters from her fellow countries. Meaning, God save us all. Excepting all mail, except for flamers. Those will be shot into nothingness.
1. Bongiurno, from Sicily

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily {And Ireland, who's gonna be mentioned}_

* * *

Alright, this wasn't my idea. In fact, if any of you wanna bitch about me doing letters, you can take it up with Spain.

Spain thought I needed to become a little bit more sociable, and talk with the rest of the nations. I don't know why he got the idea...maybe it was because of Ireland. If it was her, I swear, I will kill her in her sleep, next time she stays over...

So, I guess I tell you about me, or something. Well, here goes:

My name is Nicoletta Sophia Vargas. Most know me as Sicily, others know me as the Terminator. Why? *Insert malicious smirk here* You cross me, you'll find out why. Now, as I was saying, physically, I'm 22 years old, and I live with my brother, Romano, and Spain, who used to be my 'boss', as he still refers to himself. Dunno why he still does, but, whatever.

And, yes, I'm Italian, in case you haven't figured it out yet. And, no, I'm not a coward who runs at the sight of England or France, at a speed that would make that Flash guy or whatever his name is, from Al's comic books, seething with jealousy. I am the only one of us who can actually hold her ground in a fight. Why? Let me tell you; Sicilian women are tough bitches, that's why. I know how to shoot a gun, perfectly well. I am the birth place of the ransom note. I am the Terminator.

So, potato-bastard, if you're reading this, take this into consideration. Because if I so much as see you around Veneziano, there will be utter hell to pay, blondie. Understand? _Stay._ _Away. From. My. Little brother._

Okay, so now that I've gotten that cleared out of the way, what else is there...

Alright, I love cooking, driving around in my car, gardening with Spain and Romano, the arts and fashion. Cooking and fashion are the two things I'm good at, that don't involve guns or any of that. I utterly suck at dancing, though. Well, it's more of the traditional dances, to be honest. I do okay if it's something like the dancing you do at a night club, but, anything you see as a more traditional style of dance, like ballet or salsa dancing - there's no way in hell you will catch me being able to do that.

Alright, I really think that's all I can say about myself. The rest you can see for yourself, if you stick around.

Ciao, I guess,

-Nicoletta Vargas, a.k.a., Sicily.


	2. Bongiurno, Florida

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily_

* * *

**Florida {1}**

* * *

__Dear Florida,

Bongiurno. So, you're one of Al's states, eh? Pretty cool. And thanks - I don't get compliments like that, most often.

Dios Mio, I tottally understand your pain. My "older sister" and little brother do that to me, too. They complain about the mafia having control over our country, even though it isn't my freaking fault. Romano and I get so sick of it when they do that crap - it's not like we have any power over them. They took us over, too. And we've tried getting rid of them, but, we really can't do much - and I'm not entirely sure just what Veneziano or Sardinia have done to get them out of their land. So, really, why come crying to us about the mafia?

I understand if you needed to vent, because I need to, too. You can always talk to me about siblings problem, ragazza, it's no problema.

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily


	3. Germany

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily_

* * *

**Germany {1}**

* * *

Dear potato bastard,

What _isn't _our problem with you? That's a better question. Let's see, you've possibly brainwashed my little fratello into thinking you're some high-and-mighty-awesome-German, making him like you better than he likes his own _family_, you eat too much potatoes, you drink too much beer (than again, that one can be blamed on your brother, and Ciara, so...), and I _know _what Finland gave you for Chistmas, you pervert! Like I need you and your dirty magazines ruining my baby brother's innocent mind - we already that frog-faced bastard trying to do that, we don't need _you_ doing that too!

And you always foil anything fratello and I try to do to you. Every time we try to get you the hell away from Feli, you foil our plan! That just pisses me off!

So, frankly, there are a thousand reasons why we hate you, potato bastard. Mostly, I hate you, because I don't want you hanging around Feliciano. You're a bad influence on him! You just let him do whatever the hell he wants, and you go rescue him, like you're some macho hero, like you promised him, or whatever. That's not helping him! It just makes him think you're going to be there for him, for the rest of his life, and he won't need anyone else, and that he'll always be saved!

Well, what'll happen if he needs help, and you're not there to save him? Huh? What'll happen to Veneziano, when his best friend isn't there to save him? Do you know how much that will hurt him?

You're just gonna hurt him, by doing that, you macho ass-munch, and I won't let that happen! I've seen Veneziano hurt, by someone, and it took him _years_ to get over it. Do you know how long it took to get Veneziano back to his old self?

I won't see my brother hurt again, because of a broken promise.

There. I've said it. That's why I in particular hate you. You're gonna hurt my little brother, I just know it - and, hear this, you potato eating bastard, you'll be answering to Romano and me, when you do.

Ciao,

Sicily.


	4. Bongiurno, Florida 2nd letter

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Florida {2}**

* * *

Dear Florida,

Bongiurno again, girl. Hey, no problema, I enjoyed your letter - it felt nice there are other people like me, that have to deal with siblings who blame everything on you.

Finally, somebody understands that! ...Your little sister...porn? Oh, Dios mio, I feel so bad for you. If Veneziano or Seborga ever did that...oh...no, no, no...I don't wanna think of that...and Alabama let them get into his stash? Yikes...I don't wanna think about any of you kids getting drunk...that scares the crapiola out of me, to be quite honest.

And, see, it's a good thing to have Hawaii. Hawaii seems to be your Veneziano. The only _innocent _sibling. Sardinia is a secret perv, Romano...well, face it, _Spain _raised us, and Seborga's more of a flirt than Veneziano. Veneziano is the only one of us who is more innocent than anything - then again..he's hit on girls, but, at least he's more naive about sex and stuff, y'know?

...Where do we go wrong with our siblings, though? So sweet and innocent, they used to be...well, save for Lovino. I love him, he's my best friend and he's the closest to me out of our siblings, but he's ALWAYS had his mind in the gutter...*sigh* what happened to them?

Ciao for now,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily.


	5. Bongiurno, Spain

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Spain {1}**

* * *

Oye, Spain!

...What makes you think _I'll _clean up your damn messes, either? You made 'em, why should either of us clean them up?

And, really, I would love to back in with you, no lie, however; Sardinia's doing a fucking crap-ass job of taking care of Veneziano and Seborga. So, Lovi and I, after much debate, came to a conclusion one of us goes and live with them, so we can make sure Sardinia doesn't fuck up our ltitle brothers, too much - or let certain nations {cough France cough Germany COUGH COUGH} within a hundred mile radius of them.

So, I'm kind of stuck here, end of story.

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily.

P.S.: Why the hell do you keep calling yourself my boss? I'm 22 years old, and I don't work for you, nor am I under your rule.

P.P.s.: Tell Romano I miss him, and tell him he needs to keep his eyes out for your two idiota friends - frogface, and the albino who thinks he's awesome.

P.P.P.S.: Tell frog-face and the "awesome" albino, if they do _anything _to Lovino, while I'm not there, they _will _be castrated._  
_

P.P.P.P.S.: SEND. SOME. TOMATOES. GOD-DAMMIT. I need some for my home-made lasagna, and I don't like the store-bought tomatoes. They aren't as good as when they're home grown.


	6. Bongiurno, Florida 3rd letter

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Florida {3}**

* * *

Dear Florida,

Bongiurno again.

Smart move! Very smart move! I wouldn't trust Cali around Hawaii - I'm not insulting your sister here, but, really, you need to keep _one _of them innocent, am I right? I do the same thing with Veneziano whenever he's with that potato bastard...um...I mean...oh, hell, we all know I spy on them! And, no, not in a creepy way, I swear. I spy to make sure macho-man doesn't do anything to my baby brother.

Spain discovered you? Wow - I should have figured. He found a lot of places over in your neck of the woods {I remember, because Romano and I were the ones who had to babysit them all, when Spain was gone...fucking bastardo, leaving us with _that many _kids...}. If I don't remembber you, I am so sorry. I had too many kids to take care of and keep track of.

...Why would he even do that in the first place? That's y question.

But, at least Spain drove frog-face off - you would've ended up so badly if France stayed, believe me, honey. The man is a _pervert _who will do anything to pervert your mind. It's amazing Veneziano still has an innocent mind...*shudders* never should've let him go off and visit the bastardo...Smart instinct to be scared by France, though, kid. And, I know the feeling - I got invaded fifty million times, as a little girl, and then there was Napoleon trying to take over my land...yeah...

Just be thankful you had Antonio there. He at least drove off frog-face, and he's not _that bad _a guy, I guess. I like him better then the rest of my caretakers - well, save for Grandpa. Grandpa Rome will always be my favorite caretaker, of course, because he's Grandpa.

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily.


	7. Bongiurno, Gavony

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Gavony {1}**

* * *

Dear Gavony,

Bongiurno.

Hmm...do I like Werewolves/Wolfirs? Well...I've never really given it much thought. I've always had other things on my mind than werewolves and those things...except when I was a kid. I was at this wedding that was happening between one of my kings and this princess from England's home. We started talking, and it ended up with him telling me about magic, and those magical creatures he hangs out with {I can't see them, so I can't disprove or prove they are or are not real, so, don't ask me}. We some how got onto the subject of werewolves, and he's like "oh, yes, them. Sometimes they're good, sometimes they're really, _really_ bad." and we never talked about werewolves again, so, I don't really know if I like 'em or not. It's a neutral thing (hey, I'm being neutral! Holy shnikies!). Wait, can you see that stuff? Werewolves and pixies and unicorns and all that junk England told me about?

As for vacationing, I dunno. Most of my days are spent babysitting - I either have to babysit my little fratellos or I have to babysit Spain, when Romano isn't. And if I go on vacation...hell will be unleashed, for, knowing my family...*shudders*...and I can't take them vacationing either. All my brothers are gonna do is hit on girls, and Sardinia's not gonna do jack shit to keep them under control...What do you have in mind, though?

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily


	8. Bongiurno, Gavony 2nd letter

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Gavony {2}**

* * *

Dear Gavony,

Bongiurno, once again.

Huh...interesting. ...I wanna ask something, do you know England or Romania or Ireland or any of them? If not, they're great people to talk to, if you can see that stuff. They will love you for being able to have their 'abilities' to see the stuff.

Hmm...I'll see what I can do about the vacationing. It might just give me the perfect excuse to get Veneziano away from the potato bastard...

Okay, to answer your 'queries' or whatever:

1.) Non, I'm not afraid of spiders.

2.) Squirrels are spawn.

3.) I'm pretty sure Romania comes pretty close, but, I don't think he is, so, probably not.

4.) Dunno if I want to meet one or not.

5.) The man is LOST without me and my fratello. I can't leave him, for more than a day, let alone three weeks, and neither can Romano. It would just end up with his house in shambles, without us there to take care of the dumbass.

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily.


	9. Bongiurno, Yunnan

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Yunnan (1)**

* * *

Dear Yunnan,

Bongiurno.

...Oh my God, wow. That sounds like one hell of a vacation. And all that? On the first day alone? Jesus Christ...

The last vacation my family and I had ended up like hell, too, believe me. First, we had to decide where the hell we wanted to go, and that took _hours _to decide. Veneziano wanted to go to the potato bastard's place (this just caused him to get pimp slapped. And by who, take a wild guess), Spain wanted to go to France (there's no way in hell he's taking us there), I wanted to go to either England or America (those guys are part of my crowd! They're my besties, besides Japan), and Romano and Veneziano sort of freaked out, and Spain said we weren't going to England. Ever. Sardinia really didn't give a shit, and Seborga...I don't even remember where he wanted to go.

We ended up having a vacation in Japan. That was the only place we could agree on going to. Within the first hour, we lost Veneziano, because he saw a pretty girl, and ran after her. Then we lost Seborga, because he saw a group of pretty girls. Then Spain ran off and we couldn't find him. When we found him, an hour later, he was in a karaoke bar. Then Sardinia went off shopping, so, it left Romano and me to find their stupid asses. It took two hours to find them, and, by then, one of my little brothers found some dirty manga (I am NOT joking - Seborga found a very perverted manga, and bought it. I don't know what the hell possessed him to do it, but needless to say, it's not a big deal anymore, because we ended up burning it), Spain had groupies, and Sardinia spent most of our money on clothes, and shit.

Considering we didn't have enough money for a hotel, guess who we ended up staying with for the rest of our trip there.

I know, it's nothing compared to what happen on your first day to your American vacation, but...really, the rest of the trip there was hell, and things happened there that make me want to barf (I'm going to tell you this right now; _never_ let Japan take Veneziano and Spain to a Hatsune Miku concert...never again...never again...)

Well, I'm thankful there's somebody out there who has very fucked up family vacations, as well - it means I'm not the only one with a weird family!

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily.


	10. Bongiurno, Gavony, 3rd letter

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Gavony (3)**

* * *

Dear Gavony,

Bongiurno.

Huh, okay, good thing you know 'em. They're good people, I guess...sometimes...

_NEVER. _I will never send those two Alcatraz! Romano's my big brother, I can't do that to him. And Spain raised me, I kind of can't, without somebody getting on my ass and there being high levels of guilt flooding through me. So, yeah...

And, I can't see those fairy-tale things. I don't have that ability. You, England, Romania, Ireland and you all are the only ones who really can. Kind of why people look at England weirdly, whenever he's talking to them...

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily.


	11. Bongiurno, Gavony and Venice

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Venice (1) and Gavony (4)**

* * *

Dear Venice,

Bongiurno, mia nipote~! Of course you can visit, Venice, you're always welcome with your familia! And I understand - it must get boring. But, then again, it might be also safer around them...I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

Tell Florida you don't wanna play paintball with them, if you don't wanna play. And if she don't listen, I'll have a talk with America about her - he knows well enough to listen to me. And, she'll listen to him. I'm sure, don't worry.

Anyways, get anything you need, and come over quickly, if you don't wanna get caught by Hamburg and Toyama. Plus, I'm making my famous lasagna for dinner tonight~

Ciao,

Auntie Sicily.

* * *

Dear Gavony,

Bongiurno again. Hmm...kippers...I don't think I've ever had them before. The UK siblings and Japan rave about them a lot, though. I don't know, fish has never been much of my thing, but, grazie for the offer.

You're from a magic dimension? Well, at least this way I know I can just call Arthur if I ever need to get there...well, if he knows how to get there. The only places that are 'magical' that I've ever heard him talk about are Wonderland and Neverland. And what do you mean others to help you? Are you in some kind of war, right now?

As for the visit, I'm not sure if and when we'll be able to come. Stupid mafia issues...

Tell your pyro friend that we'll have to postpone our visit, and that I'm sorry we are unable to attend.

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily


	12. Bongiurno, Gavony 5th Letter

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Gavony (5)**

* * *

Dear Gavony,

A war? Que? What all happened to start it up?

And, I wouldn't try saying that...they technically run my economy...meaning I get my money from them. And, really, I don't wanna see you get hurt, cuz you talked shit about the mafia. And wasn't Don Corleone that character in the Godfather movies - Vito Corleone? I remember, because America made me watch a whole marathon of those movies...

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily


	13. Bongiorno, Toki

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Nagasaki Prefecture {1}**

* * *

Dear Toki,

Bongiorno!

So, you're Japan's daughter/sister? Definitely different, but, I understand. Sardinia's technically my sister...but she was Nonno's daughter. So, technically, she's my aunt...or possibly even my mother. None of us know, and Nonno was the only one who'd be able to tell us, since Sardinia refuses to say a word. So, I understand completely about MAGICAL THINGS HAPPENING.

I'd be honored to come to the festival! Thank you for inviting me. It would be great to see you and everyone, and, it'll give me a chance to have some fun - which, I'm always up for.

Hmm...Aomori? I think I've met her - can you tell me what she's like? Sorry, I'm usually really horrible at names, after I haven't heard about the person in a while.

Te amo, and ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily.


	14. Bongiorno, Gavony 6th letter

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Gavony {6th letter}**

* * *

Dear Gavony,

Damn, sounds like you've gone through a lot. And to last for _centuries_? Not even us other nations have wars that last that long - which, is surprising, considering the fights and feuds we get into each other. What's causing the war anyways? Some country pissed off at another, for something like land, money, sovereignty, or something?

As for vacationing, I usually go vacation whenever, so, maybe I'll come over sometime with my _fratellos _(can't leave them alone, that would just be fucked up).

Ciao,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily.


	15. Bongiurno, Gavony 7th Letter

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Gavony {7th letter}**

* * *

Dear Gavony,

Elder Dragon...hunh. I know somebody who can apparently see them, if you need somebody to try and get him to settle down. His names Whales; he's my friend Ireland's older brother, and he basically just spends his time taking care of them and his sheep flock. He'd probably be more than happy to try and handle that thing.

And I think I will sometime. We all could use a vacation, with all the shit that's happened to all of us.

Arrividerci,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily


	16. Bongiurno, Washington

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Washington {1}**

* * *

Bongiurno Washington,

It's nice to meet you; and I'll make sure not to confuse you and DC, okay? Hmm...let's see...problems with my siblings...

Well, firstly, as most people know, Veneziano and I didn't always get along when we were little. That's because he was Grandpa Rome's favorite, as well as the most talented, the most 'adorable', and...the perfect kid, out of all of us, in Nonno's eyes... Well, needless to say, I wasn't putting up with that bullshit, and I resented my little brother, for the longest time; especially when there were times after me and Romano got taken in by Spain, and Spain seemed to start liking him better, and...

Well. That's in the past though. Veneziano and I get along; I've gotten over the jealousy, I guess...

As for me and Romano, we of course have our arguments; but, what siblings don't fight with each other, at least once in their life? Especially when you've lived as long as we have? I love my fratello, though, and our fights aren't usually big; we've only had maybe a couple of massive fights between us.

As for me and Sardinia, who's apparently my 'big sister', or she claims (we never really did know the full story), we have little arguments here and there, but we don't talk as much as I do with my other siblings; she's always working, so...

My only main problem with my siblings is that damn potato eating _bastardo_ you might know as Germany. He spends way too much time with my little brother, and I swear, if he is brainwashing him, or doing anything to him, he's getting a bullet to the balls...

And I'm doing good, grazie; things have been okay over here, I guess. Our economy's doing better, so me and my brothers are feeling pretty great, right now. How are you doing?

Ooh, salmon, hmm? Sounds delicious to go with some pasta! I'll have to see if I can snag some, if I visit Alaska; grazie for the tip!

Arrivederci,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily


	17. Bongiurno, Wake Island

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Sicily._

* * *

**Wake Island {1}**

* * *

Bongiurno, William,

It's nice to meet you. You became one of Al's territories, huh? Hope's he not mistreating you; he is, I'll give him a good kick in the pants. The peace and quiet sounds nice...lot better than the cities...

I guess since you told me your story, I should tell you mine, si? Well, here goes:

As everyone knows, I'm the granddaughter of Rome, and the middle sister of the Italy siblings; Romano being the oldest, Veneziano being the youngest. Sardinia somehow plays into our family, saying she's our 'older sister', but I'm not so sure she is... Anyways, during my life, I was bounced around from one country to another, each claiming sovereignty over me. Ancient Greece, Rome, the Byzantine Empire, Arab, Aragon...France...

Finally, I came under Spanish sovereignty with my brother, Romano. Spain treated us well, even though we really frustrated him; me and my brother were clumsy, as kids, and we didn't want to be some bigger country's maids. He could hire one to do his shit work, and just let us be kids, but, did he? No. But, hey, it was kind of fun; we got to be pirates, for a time with him. That was actually kind of interesting...anyways, he was one of our great caretakers, and one of our longest. I got stuck with Austria for a few years, living with him, Veneziano, Hungary and Holy Rome, after Spain sent me to live with him, so that Sardinia could be with him for a while...never understood the temporary trade, but, Spain got me back about fourteen years later, and I stayed with him (with some occupation from England, until Napoleon was defeated...what happened during that time is a bit on the private side though). Then Italy was unified, and then it was just my brothers and I, living on our two feet, for the first time in our lives.

In our entire lives, we'd never been a single country, just bits and pieces split up among everyone else, and taken care of. But, now...now we're actually a country, doing well, and happy. For me, it took years to become an actual part of Italy, instead of being just distantly ruled over (even during both wars, I was still kept at a distance from the government, even though I was just as part of Italy, as my brothers were). We all know about my mafia days...those were some dark times I'd rather not revisit. If you still want to know about, see if Al will tell you anything; he remembers...

Had to put up with Veneziano allying all of us with his stupid 'best friend'. Stupid, muscly, wurst-breath asshat... I wasn't so pleased. I was waiting for the moment he got his ass kicked by England, America and all of them. England and America are two good friends of mine; Al and I became best friends in the early 1900's, and Iggy...I've known him since we were still very small, and I owe him a lot. He saved my ass during the Napoleon wars. So, naturally, I was kinda waiting for them to help me break out of this stupid forced alliance my brother signed us up for.

So you can be rest assured that I gladly allowed them to use my land as a way to get into Italy, and such, when the war was coming to a close. I was done with the fighting, done with us having to be allied with Germany (Japan I didn't mind; Japan's nice). I wanted the war to be over with. I got an opportunity for it be over, and I let it happen. Only problem with them using my land was Palermo and Messina got a lot of damage to them. Kinda hurt.

As for me, I'm physically 21, as well; and there's nothing wrong with decent. I am as well. I like different arts, but the only arts I'm actually good at would be singing, fashion, literature, and cooking. Science is cool, too; English and Science would be my best fields. I guess I'm also sort of smart, at least street-smart, and, no, I'm not the 'weakling' everyone makes my brothers and I out to be. I'm not afraid to kick somebody's ass, if I have to.

And I'm doing well, thank you. How are you doing?

Arrivaderci,

Nicoletta Vargas/Sicily


End file.
